veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Gourd
'Jerry Gourd '''is a character in ''VeggieTales. He is a gourd who is hardly ever seen without his brother Jimmy. Jerry is the taller (and quieter) of the two, but like his brother, is known for his large appetite. He is also known to be a Star Trek fan. He debuts with his brother Jimmy in Are You My Neighbor? ''as the "new guys" at the USS Applepies, but are unknowingly misfits for their huge appetites. However, Jimmy and Jerry prove themselves to be good people when they save the USS Applepies from a giant popcorn ball meteor by eating it, afterwards singing "I Can Be Your Friend." Jerry also appears as an Israelite in both ''Dave and the Giant Pickle ''and ''Josh and the Big Wall. ''He has also starred in the Love Song "His Cheeseburger" (sung by Mr. Lunt), furthering his reputation for appetite. Other notable roles for Jerry are the Constable in ''The Star of Christmas ''and ''An Easter Carol, The Other Elf in Lord of the Beans ''(parody of ''Lord of the Rings, in which he appears as an elf that looks like the Keebler elf), the Spaniard in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, and the Duke of Orleans in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue. Personality Jerry is a gourd who has a love for eating and singing. He is slightly dim-witted and often quiet, usually speaking in very short sentances following whatever is said by his brother Jimmy. He can also be competetive, usually with with his brother at who can eat more than the other. Appearance Jerry is a tall yellow gourd with a stem, and has green streaks on the top of head (which sometimes don't appear). He also has a brown nose, which sometimes is colored yellow. Filmography *Himself in Are You My Neighbor? *Dave's brother in Dave and the Giant Pickle *Himself in Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Israelite and himself in Josh and the Big Wall *Himself in Madame Blueberry *Himself and Swede in King George and the Ducky *Polonius and Erik in Lyle the Kindly Viking *Jopponian and Milkman in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Constable in The Star of Christmas *Himself in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *Blacksmith in The Ballad of Little Joe *Constable in An Easter Carol *Larry and cameraman in Sumo of the Opera '' *Canadian Officer in ''Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *The Other Elf in Lord of the Beans *Sniffy in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Cameraman in Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple *Milkman and Parade Reporter in Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Himself in God Made You Special *Himself in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (cameo) *Theater Foe in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything -- A VeggieTales Movie *Himself and the Duke of New Orleans in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Adventure *Canadian Officer in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Himself and guard in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart *Himself in Twas the Night Before Easter *Steve in Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places *Shepherd and himself in The Little Drummer Boy *Himself in If I Sang A Silly Song *Serf in Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men *Steward in The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl *Himself in The Little House That Stood *Donald and himself in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Gourd Explore and himself in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Himself in Celery Night Fever *DJ in Beauty and the Beet *Steve in Eddy Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up *Cameraman, Jerry-Boy and Himself in Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac *Guard #2 in Samson the Great *Himself in The Abrams Family *Himself in Silly Sing Along 3-Even MORE Silly Songs! *Shepherd #2 in The Blessed Gift *Himself in Job's Hard Luck Life *Pirate and Himself in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl *Himself in Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone *Himself in Elijah and the King *Himself in Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey to the New Land *Himself in The Graltz and the Spirit of Chirstmas *Himself and The Other Elf in Gone and Back Again-A Lord of the Beans Tale *Stagehand in The Slumbering Guardian *Carlton in Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Gallery Jerry.jpg|Jerry's original design.' jerry2.png|Jerry's remodeled design. jerrygourd.png|Jerry in Josh and the Big Wall jerry4.jpg|Jerry in Are You My Neighbor? jerry3.jpg|Jerry as Steward in Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Gourds Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle